


Happy Tentacleween Toshiro

by PaperFox19



Series: Tentacleween [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Candy, Halloween, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween stretches far beyond, reaching past planets galaxies different dimensions time lines and more what holds these together? Tentacles!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Tentacleween Toshiro

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Tentacleween

Halloween stretches far beyond, reaching past planets galaxies different dimensions time lines and more what holds these together? Tentacles!

-x-

Hitsugaya

The white haired captain had just finished his Halloween run he had made a major haul. He had borrowed a mask from Komamura, he didn’t need Rangiku telling people her captain enjoys trick or treating, he’d never live it down.

A noise drew him away from his bag of candy. His eyes darted around but he saw nothing. When he turned back around he saw his candy had been moved.

He inspected his room but felt saw and felt no presence. He reached out for his candy and something grabbed him.

His eyes widened as a green tentacle coiled around his wrist. It came out of nowhere. He went for his sword with his free hand only for that to get grabbed as well.

Hitsugaya’s hands were pulled above his head, and he was lifted into the air. He struggled but had no leverage to escape.

Tentacles came from all directions, green and wiggling as they drew closer to the bound captain’s body.

They moved up through the air to his feet they removed his socks and exposed his well kept feet. While others moved higher two remained at his feet. The boy gasped, as the tentacles ran across his feet, tickling his soles.

Hitsugaya tried to keep his composure, but his cheeks were red with embarrassment.

More embarrassment came as the tentacles tugged down his pants exposing his fundoshi. He gasped as a tentacle behind him hooked his fundoshi. At first he thought they were gonna yank it down to, but nope they hauled it upwards giving the white haired shinigami a wedgie.

The boy’s cock was seen through the tight cloth. Maybe it was the tickling, maybe it was the friction of his fundoshi being pulled up and rubbing against his cock and balls, maybe it was the fact he was getting stripped naked, but no matter the reason Toshiro could not deny he was getting hard.

His 6 inch penis pushed against the fabric as it was pulled tighter against him. “Ah ahhh!” It felt hot, his dick rubbing against the fabric neither side giving in.

His shirt was ripped off him leaving the boy dangling from tentacles in nothing but his fundoshi, he was blushing so hard even his ears were red.

He saw the tentacles wiggle in excitement and they attacked. His nips had gotten perky from the teasing, and were now nice targets for the tentacles.

They flicked his perky buds making the boy gasp and moan as he could do nothing but take it. In truth he was enjoying it, each flick to the nub had a ripple of pleasure race through him, and the tentacles were relentless flicking them again and again. His cock began to leak pre making a wet spot in his underwear.

Two other tentacles attacked his smooth pits, tickling them much like the ones at his feet.

There were two more one gliding up and down his back as another made sensual circles along his stomach.

Toshiro couldn’t hold back he laughed and moaned so hard he started crying tears of joy. His body was teased all over while the tentacles continued to give him a wedgie.

Something had to give eventually and the fundoshi snapped the garment falling and allowing Toshiro’s cock to snap up into the air.

The captain gasped and tried to cover himself with his legs. The tentacles weren’t having that as two grabbed his legs and forced them apart showing off his bare crotch he was so smooth and cute. His cock was wet and twitching happy to be free finally.

The tentacles holding his arms and legs began to move coiling around his arm and applied pressure giving his limbs a massage.

Hitsugaya shuddered, more pleasure more strange feelings, he was being touched everywhere, except the spot that was hot and throbbing with need.

Apparently he forgot one other spot, and was reminded as a tentacle ran across his taint to his crack. It hotdogged him for a bit, the letting his hole feel some pressure and friction.

His cock throbbed as a new sensation hit him. The tentacle penetrated his hole, it opened up and fired goo into his ass. “Ahhhh!” The goo was warm, and it coated every inch of his channel. It made his ass itch, he wanted…needed something to scratch it.

He got it, the tentacle thrust in it rubbed his inner walls. His toes curled at the feeling.  
The boy was being teased and pleasured, the tentacle in his ass thrusting in and out, his nipples were being flicked and teased, his pits and feet were being tickled while his arms and legs were massaged. He couldn’t take it anymore, his cock twitched and his toes curled as he came.

Cum fired far and high before landing on the floor before him. He panted as he came down from his release. ‘Is it over?’ Nope the tentacles continued to tease the boy’s body.

Another tentacle joined the one in his ass, the goo made him feel no pain as he was forced open wider. The tentacles twisted and coiled around inside him. They plundered his hole together not giving him a moment to relax.

So much pleasure hit him hard that his mind shut down. His eyes were glazed over and he had drool running down his chin.

One small part of him noticed the tentacles getting into his candy. They got his suckers and brought them over, they rubbed the candy over his erect penis and collected his pre. Then they brought it up to his lips.

He opened his mouth and accepted his cum coated candy sucking on the treat hungrily.

The tentacles drove him mad and fucked him all night long, taking his candy and making him eat his cum covered haul.

He had no idea how many times he came or how much candy he ate, but he was gonna take this night to his grave.

Still every now and then he’d get that itch and he needed someone to scratch it so why not a sexy substitute soul reaper who could make horses cry with jealousy.

He made the boy trick or treat openly, it cost him half his candy but hey more for Toshiro to use when they had sex.

End

Happy Tentacleween (Halloween)


End file.
